The Royal Treatment
by Ohjazzy
Summary: An explicit look at one of Vegeta and Raditz's "encounters." One-shot PWP.


**A/N: This is a very filthy, smutty young!Vegeta x Raditz fic. When I say young, I mean late teens, young adult… 18, 19? Y'know. I enjoy the headcannon that Raditz assisted Vegeta's budding sexuality/libido with his shameless and depraved ways. Space-slut Raditz FTW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't make any money from this... I just do it for my own sick amusement.**

**Warning: male/male, oral sex, anal play, rimming. If that makes you cringe, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The cramped room was dark and quiet, save for the occasional breathy moan or the smacking of a wet mouth against flesh. Currently pinned into the corner of his bed with his back to the wall, his legs spread wide to accommodate the man between them, Vegeta roughly gripped a handful of his subordinate's wild hair and thrust himself up into the hot, welcoming mouth. Raditz' large hands rested on the prince's trembling thighs, holding them down as he practically devoured the younger man's rigid length. He groaned, enjoying the feel of it in the back of his throat, the vibrations drawing a gasp from the prince.<p>

"You… fuck-" Vegeta's words were cut short as the older Saiyan swallowed around him and he threw his head back, instantly losing his train of thought.

Raditz slowly pulled away, a string of saliva trailing from his swollen lips to the tip of his prince's cock. Vegeta's face reddened even further at the sight and he quickly looked away.

"Are you trying to insult me, my prince?" The third-class asked, before dragging his tongue from the base and up to swirl around the head. "Or are you finally asking me to fuck you?"

"Sh-shut up and finish me off," Vegeta answered, trying to sound firm despite his unsteady breathing.

"Another time then," Raditz chuckled throatily. He began stroking the younger man's length with one hand and dipped his head lower to take the prince's sac into his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue over it. Vegeta released a choked cry at the new sensation, his fist tugging harshly at the other man's long hair. Raditz felt him tighten in his mouth and quickly pulled away, firmly squeezing the younger Saiyan's erection to stave off his orgasm, earning him an angry whine, a sound the prince would never make outside of their current situation.

The lower-class smirked triumphantly, knowing the prince wouldn't be upset for long as he shifted backwards and pulled the smaller man down with him, until he was lying on his back. Vegeta frowned and lifted his head off the bed, eyeing the larger man warily.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, you'll like it," Raditz assured him, lowering himself between his legs again and gripping under the young man's thighs, hoisting them up so his knees were almost touching his chest. If he had tried this a few months ago, the third-class would have gotten himself a ki blast to the face, but Vegeta had reluctantly begun to trust his proficiency in the bedroom. He hadn't been able to coax the prince into doing _everything_ he wanted just yet, but each time he tried something new, he was met with slightly less resistance.

Without giving the smaller Saiyan a chance to protest his new position, Raditz ran his tongue over the tight ring of muscles that were presented to him.

"Ah!" The prince cried out in shock, his body jolting at the strange feeling. "What… Don't-"

Again, his words ended abruptly, simply turning into a drawn-out groan, his eyes slamming shut as his most private area was deliciously assaulted by the hot, wet appendage. The older man lapped at him hungrily, gripping the muscular thighs tighter as he relished the sounds he had Vegeta making. He pressed his tongue inside him and twisted it a few times, before pulling out again, repeating the action over and over until the prince was thrashing his head from side to side and roughly fisting the sheets as Raditz' relentlessly fucked him with his tongue.

Vegeta's body glistened with sweat and his cock smeared precum along his stomach, twitching and begging to be touched again. He bit his lip and briefly rubbed his palm along the throbbing member, momentarily considering finishing himself off. It would only take a few quick pumps, but he thought twice about it since the third-class already had him doing enough obscene things. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him pleasure himself.

"Make me come," He ordered, squinting his eyes shut at the rush of heat that spread across his face as the words left his mouth.

Raditz' groaned lewdly at the command, before withdrawing his tongue and dropping the prince's legs onto the bed. He put one finger in his mouth, coating it in saliva before bringing it back to tease his entrance again. While simultaneously wrapping his lips around the prince's length, he forced his finger inside, all the way to the third knuckle. Vegeta's body arched in surprise as it was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of pain and pleasure and Raditz used his free hand to try and hold him down. He could feel the prince's heart hammering beneath his palm, but was unable to keep him from thrusting up into his mouth and instead, moaned encouragingly around his cock while continuing to stroke him internally with his finger.

The younger Saiyan clenched his teeth, his movements growing erratic as he felt his orgasm building, his hands tearing at the sheets beneath him. Reaching his completion, he fisted the larger Saiyan's hair with both hands, holding him firmly in place as his hips thrust up one final time and he released with a loud groan, spilling down the other man's throat. Easily overpowered by the stronger Saiyan, Raditz swallowed every drop as the prince's body continued to tremble below him for a few moments longer, before he was finally released and able to pull away and take a much-needed breath.

Sitting back on his legs, Raditz smirked at the sight of the disheveled royal splayed out in front of him. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth and literally wiped the smirk from his face as Vegeta opened his eyes to look up at him, knowing the post-orgasmic haze would wear off and he would be back to his usual grumpy self shortly.

"It only took three drinks for you to let me do this," He noted as he watched Vegeta pull himself into a sitting position, deciding to test his luck. "How many for you to allow me to fuck you, Your Highness?" He continued, leaning down until his face was level with the prince's, his smirk slowly returning.

Vegeta cocked a brow and gave a charming smirk of his own, increasing the older man's excitement, before catching him off-guard with a left hook to the jaw and sending him flying across the room. The larger man left a fair-sized crater in the wall and then landed on the floor with a thud. He groaned in pain, earning a rare snicker from the prince, who stalked over and crouched down beside him. Grabbing a fistful of unruly hair, Vegeta forced Raditz to look at him, and finally answered, "More than you could ever afford, you wretch."

He released the older man and then stood again, making his way toward to door. Raditz rubbed his tender jaw as he watched Vegeta leave, a knowing smirk on his lips. Eventually, the abuse would be worth it, because the prince's curiosity would win out in the end. It always did.


End file.
